Dragon Ball Z:Saiyan Vacation
by FamousBoombox
Summary: Schools out,summer's in,and even the Saiyans need to hit the waves!


Chapter 1-Schools Out,Surfs Up!

I fold the paper into half,and crease up the over and over Im satisfied with the result.A paper airplane.I look around at my surroundings and spot the back of someone's .Yes,this is the right boy.I aim and pull back my hand.I fling the folded plane at the head."Oww!".I wince in boy turns around and stands rubs the back of his head with his left hand,and with his right, y paper airplane."Vegeta!".He stomps over to me as I burst out in slams the paper unto my desk."Why did you do that?".I chuckle so hard,Im pretty sure Im reaction is unbeliviable!"I-I,AHHAAH!".I wave my hand at him."I dont even know what to say!Bwahaha!".He stiffens up his look."Well you better start knowing!".I cant help myself."And what are you going to do when I dont,scream in my face until you're red?"He growls and clenches his fists.

"Prince Vegeta!Kakarot!Quiet down!".Me and the boy both turn around to see our teacher."Go back to your seat,Kakarot.".She walks over to grabs my smashed airplane."Ill be taking this."She turns back around and heads to her desk.I feel my blood getting .The whole class looks our way and laughs.I can tell both me and Kakarot are getting red in the takes one last glance at me before heading to his seat.I decide that enough was ,Im all out of paper and I have no plans up my sleeve to pull off the funniest think to school is out for the summer.

The bell getting to boring in here for my taste.I grab my stuff and head for the girls and boys behind me chatter with quiet and talk about friends,next year and quiet and thinking about not vacation.I walk into the hallway and try to block out everything around .And before I know it,I feel a tap on my shoulder."What?"I turn around with a hasty voice.A boy,very tall and skinny,with long hair stands before me."Hello Vegeta."I pause for a moment."Oh,its Raditz.".He a second glance,his smile is different than it has ever even."Well."I say after a long time."What?Oh yeah,"He hestates before adding,",are you going to that new beach?"A new beach?"Uh..."He interupted."If you are,you can come to my family's beach house we are renting out for the you want."

I think for a moment."Well are you?"He asks,his face excited."Um...Ill have to ask my father.".He nods." give me a call if you can.".He hands me a ready piece of paper,with his name and number on it.I take the paper and push it down into my starts backing away."Bye,see you..later?"I waves and turns goes down the hall,then he meets up with his on vacation with Raditz means its with Kakarot as we hate each other,Kakarot and me I and Raditz are like,brothers I ,I do have a brother but he is about 5 years younger than only 11.

I would love to go to the beach,but my father might not isnt a "fan" of Kakarot's ,they arent Im pretty sure that I wont be able to go to his beach mean it's not worth a ,I turn and continue to go down the stairwell.I glance over at the bottom of the he is,a sleak,small young black hair with a small tuff in his tail wraps around his brothers.I tip to the next eyes lighten up and he sniffs.I can see a tear in his eye."N...Ni-san?".He grabs his backpack."Tarble,why are you crying?".He takes a step back,allowing me to step down beside him.

He wipes his eyes."Im not crying.".I shake my head."Sometimes I just dont know about you.".I grab his arm and open the him out on the sidewalk."Ni-san!Woooah-"."Tarble!"I spin around and bend is on his hands and knees; clutching the gravel.I move in closer."Ni...".His arms start looks up at his face flows a small stream of stutters."Ni-san...I-I,".I reach out to grab his hand."...Im sorry."He grabs my hand.I smile."Now,come on,stand u-AH!".Suddenly,I fall into the hard laughs."Now we are even.".But Im not eyes widen in shock."Oh no...Ni-san!"He hugs me before I can say anything.

Tell me why Im ok with this,Ill make you a I stay there for atleast a whole minute,holding him in my I notice head is ."Brother...".I begin."...I think Im bleeding aswell.".He lets go of my back.A string of red from every finger tip."Oh!Ni-san!".I wave it off."Tarble,you get so over reactive over the littlest of things.".My turn to laugh."Like you couldever hurt your older brother.".He grunts."Yes,Ni-san.".We stand up.I grab his hand."This time,NO ?".He nods."We have wasted enough time already."Oh boy,what will father say about the blood?Who to be warriors,me and my brother will tend to get a little _dirty_ sometimes.

On the walk hom my brother often stopped behind I continued to walk,I would hide,just to mess with he gets off the ground after playing with a small snail or something,he looks around for as in my laughter,I peek over the side of whatever Im hiding looks behind himself,then above him,as if I had flew above him."Ni...".He starts to say,then he stops.I stay hiden until the moment when he is about to cry.I hate it when he I walk back to him,say Im sorry that I hid from him,and give him a special I carry mini-chocolate treats so that when I do something that he doesnt like,I can make him happy well as the crying,I also hate it when he is scared or hurt.

We walked up to our house;I held his hand because he told me he didnt want me to leave him.I insisted I wouldnt but he didnt believe me.I gave in and took his the front gate,the guards standed humble above the waves of people entering and exiting the castle frightened,frigid Tarble,I marched us up to the looked down upon us."We're here.".They started to open the of them glanced back at eyes widened as he turned on his communication scouter."Prince Vegeta and Tarble have arrived.".He waves his hand at his partner who stopped opening the gate.I got very timid."Why arent you-".The one on his scouter nodded.I stopped to listen to him."He and his brother are I send them to you,or to the tanks?".Tarble hugs my looks up at me before whispering,"Ni-san...what are they talking about?".

I look back at him.I place my hand on his shoulder and push him closer to me."I dont know,".I reply in a soft tone.",you arent bleeding that much".He gulps."Well,you _kinda_ are..."He breathes taken aback."What?!"I almost shout at him for not telling me earlier.I turn back to the guard." will get them there as quick as we can.".The guard comes up and grabs for us.I back away,just to see Tarble being pulled away from me."Hey!Give him back!".The other guard grabs my arm and starts trying to get me inside the gate."Ergh...I COMMAND you to letgo of me and my brother and I DEMAND to know where you are taking us!".The guard doesnt loosen his grip."Do you want me to make you?Huh?Let GO!"I rip my arm from his grasp and start to run away from him.

The guard up ahead with my brother turns around and tightens his grip on Tarble."Augh!Ni-san!".He screams.I rush up to the other guard and take his hand and fling it ran to me as I picked him up and ran inside."Hey,you get back here!".Both of the guards run towards us faster and faster every leap I take.I boost Tarble up onto my through the main hall,bumping into everyone watching in fear as the guards chase us.I turn into the technical room where sientist work on scouters and other sientifical stuff.I twist around after slaming the are in the room as well,I pay no mind to their gasps and shrieks as they try to crowd the after me,the guards bust them are 4 more guards that Ive assumed they had called for backup.

In panic-mode,I jumped upon the table where they were testing different them the best that I could,I managed to only smash one,which looked like an old broken cares?Again,those persistant guards tryed to run beside me from both sides of the that were in the front ran in front of the table.I picked up speed and launched myself off of their screamed and hit the ended up delaying the others who went to kneel above their weak ,what a waste!What they didnt know was that I was already out the door and in the nest hall,where almost nobody was.I could feel Tarble's body bouncing us and down."Ah,ah!Ni-san!Slow down...please!".I held onto his legs harder."No can do!We must keep running.".He started sniffling."But-but I dont wanna be in trouble!".I grunted."You wont be in trouble!I are only 6.".

I curved into a small chamber that was empty and locked the door.I turned off the light.I took Tarble off my shoulders and took him in my arms."Shh...".I calmly stroked the back of his hair to try to make him not cry.I held him closer when I heard footsteps come near the heart beated at a rapidly fast was crying,indeed,but he wasnt lied with our backs to the door.'Oh please,let them not find us here!',I thought to heart was beating fast as I cared about was keeping my brother guard really hurt ...I will kill him!If Tarble is hurt BADLY,that guard is DEAD!I will not accept 'stears have stopped little by little,but I can still feel his hot tears run down my footsteps became eeriely quiet.I held my shuffle of footsteps began to run away.I felt like I was choking on thin out quickly,I stood up and layed Tarble on the bed.

"Go to sleep,Tarble,I know you are tired.".He nodded as he lay down.I walked to the door and unlocked sat up."Ni-san...where are you going?".I closed my eyes."Im going to father.".He made a small,silent shriek."No!You will be in trouble!".I rolled my eyes."Dont you think I know that?".I turned stood up and walked over to pointed to my forehead,aswell as my clothing."But you are bloody.".I scowled at him."That's because you never told me that I was.".Hesitating,I look at his head."You are bloody as just me,but you.".I held his hand."Since your clothing isnt dirty or has blood on it,go take a on the same clothing as you are wearing,and step outside the room.".I continued with my command."Run to your the door."He heads to the shower.I stop him."Lock the door when I exit.".I walk out of the door."Ill be run into trouble."I wave goodbye.

-Tarble POV-

As I watch him close the door,hear his feet rush down the hall,the click of the door lock,I understand that he has lied to told me that he wont leave he has.I do notice it is for the better,but I hope he will come back for only 6.I turn away from the door.I remove my shirt.A splash of red is on my chest,but it isnt on my clothing.I remember that guard who gripped my arm so hard.I glanced down at my throbbing arm.A huge,almost handprint size bruise is on my arm near my hand.I move my arm then strikes my arm.I move it down quickly,trying to subdue the aggony by rubbing the spot on my it was okay to leave alone,I climbed into the shower.

After I was done showering,I cleaned the bottom so there was no trace of dirt or blood to be found.I stood,driping wet in the middle of the chamber.I looked for a finding one,I quickly used it to dry off.I threw the towel into the laundry shoot.I put on my clothing and went for the door.I looked over my shoulder to make sure there was nothing that I had forgotten.I saw that everything was alright.I slowly opened the door and peeked my head .I stepped was so silent.I ran down the fast!I was getting to my room,now.

-Vegeta POV-

I staggered into the grand throne ,but surely,I went to the front.I didnt dare look up at my father,who was far by sure what had happened from the guard's point of view.I kneeled down in front of the middle of the red rug leading to my father's was silent for a few my father spoke." .What has happened?".I think of something to say."Father,please,let me explain.".He didnt hesitate this time."You have all the time you need.".I gulp."Well,father,if you are wondering why Im bloody,its because I had a problem with some boys at school.".I told a thin lie.I did have "trouble" with Kakarot."How so?".My father pushed on.I had a good story to tell him.A believable one."I was walking down the stairs when I heard a shout come from outside.I opened the door,and as soon as I did,I saw something that _really _tipped me off!".

"A group of boys,all above my grade level, crowed around another,younger child.".I stopped to see if my fatherwould listened to my every word."So?".I continued,"The younger child,was Tarble!".My father nodded."They were pushing him and I knew he couldnt help himself.I went over there and demanded what they thought they were told me it was none of my bisness,and I showed them what my bisness was.I was protecting I did.".My father looked solemn."Well then,where is your brother?".I stop."My...my brother?".He looks confused."He is alright,isnt he?".He raised an eyebrow.I nodded slowly."Is he with you?".I shake my stands up."Then go get him!".He booms in a very loud,sudden voice.

I rush out of the room,and towards Tarble' please let him be safe and in there!

-Tarble POV-

I sit on my bed staring at the do I do now?

Where is Ni-san?

Is he okay?

Did the guards catch him?

All of these questions I ask I might never find ,of course Ill see my brother again.I hope.

Oh big brother...why did you go by yourself?

I stop thinking about what happened to him,and more about what will happen to , Im only it doesnt mean I wont be punished for running away from the evidence as well.I look at my arm again,to think of something else that may ease my only makes it about my arm makes it burn and hurt it!Ni-san is probally REALLY mad about my wait...has he noticed Ive been hurt yet?I dont I know is that I have no idea what I am doing or what I am going to do.

Suddenly,there is a loud knock on my door.I almost gasp loud but I keep it in.I dont want anyone to know Im in here.I duck under my might even break the door down!Then,I hear a familar voice."Tarble?Tarble!".Ni-san!I jump out from under the is ok!I rush over to the door."Ni-san?".He grunts."Open this door,now!Hurry,father is waiting."I quickly open the door and my brother holds me in his lifts me back to his shoulders and begins rushing back to the grand throne room.

Where my father is the judge,and we are to be judged.

-Vegeta POV-

I hurried us back to is clean again,but he is making a loud pant everytime I turn into another we reached the throne room I sat him down on the floor to kneel beside we kneel,father calls Tarble to aproach stands up and goes over to father."Yes,father?".He asks in a very kind,soft voice."Tarble,is it true that boys were picking on you at school?".Tarble nods.I stop.I never told him to say yes to that.I never told him what I had told father!Was he going along with it,or is he really being picked on?In the middle of my thinking,father interupts."And your brother helped you?".Again,he nods.I did help Tarble one time...is he lieing as well?Father stops for a minute before adding,"Why arent you bloody,Tarble?The guards told me that you AND your brother was bloody,but now it is only your brother.".

Tarble thinks for a moment."I guards tried to take me away anyways!Ni-san was just trying to protect me.".Father tapped his fingers on his tap tap tap tap tap tap TAP!"Vegeta,is this true?".I nodded."Hmm..."Father began."Are you okay,Tarble?".He grabbed his arm."One of the guards..."He looked back at me out of the corner of his eye."broke my arm.".My eyes had broke his arm?!Now that guard is SO dead!I had to restrain myself from running to Tarble,or running out the door to that hurts my brother and gets away with it!My father stood pointed to one of his servants."Leekon,find that guard and bring him to me.".He turned back to us.'Tarble,you may go now.".I feel a deep dread come over me as my brother walks out of the room.

"Father...".He walks over to me."Can I ask you a question?".I ask as I stand nods."Well,Raditz's family is going on vacation at this new beach,and he has invited me to raises his head in thought."Isnt Raditz's father Bardock?".I thinks about it for a sighs."You look like you need to get out of the .You can go.".Im so happy that I almost hug I dont."When does his family leave?".I remember back to earlier today."Um,I have to call him to see.".He claps his hands servant brings a towel to hands it to me."Go get yourself clean.".I nod and walk out.

Running down the hall,I begin to think about where I should my room,Tarble's room or the medical room,to call Raditz?Tarble's room,to see if he is okay?Or to go into a rejuvenation tank to heal?I decide I better go check on Tarble,heal,then call Raditz.I head to his I reach the door,I hear a small sound.I then notice the sound is a crying arm...is it really broken?I grab the door handle and begin to twist ,the crying is gone.I push the door boy is sitting on the floor,his back to the bed,his hair covering his eyes."Ni-san...".I walk over to him,putting my hand on his shoulder as I sit down beside him." dont cry.".I move the hair out of his looks away as soon as I uncover his dark,brown eyes.

"Ni-san,I cant help know on only 6 years old.".He grabs his left arm."I dont know better.I bet you think im just a puny saiyan.".I gasp."Tarble!Dont say that!".I grab his head and turn it to where I can see his full face."Im your brother.I wouldnt think that of you!".I smile."Yes,you are you are very mature for your will grow up to be a _**very powerful **_saiyan.".He looks bewildered."Really?".I reaches out for my pulls me down and hugs time,no matter what,Im okay with huging is my as his brother,Im going to ask Raditz if Tarble can come with me!

I stay in his room for about 4 minutes,talking about the run from the guards,and the talk with father before I remember arm!I grab his hand and pull it up."Ow!Hey,what are you doing?".I calmly run my fingers down his arm until he that place is a darkening bruise.I decide on something."Tarble,come with me.".I stand then becomes confused."Go with you?".I reach for his hand." to the rejuvenation tanks with me so you can heal that broken arm of yours.".He start walking for the door and about 3 minutes,we are soon there.

Hours after getting into the tank,Yanji,the head medical doctor gets me out.I clench my fists a few times,feeling refreshed.I look over at Tarble's tank to see him getting he hasnt moved.I look over at Yanji."Why isnt he out?".Yanji turns around with his glasses on the tip of his walks over to me."Well,that broken arm of his will take another hour of being in the tank before it is fully healed.I look bck at Tarble,who is very calm-like and very still.I grunt."Send him to my room when he's healed,Yanji.".He nods and gets back to work.I walk out and goto my room.I will call Raditz and if Tarble can come with me,Ill tell him where his is want to forget and tell him right before we are leaving.

I reach the phone and start to dial Raditz's it to my for him to pick up.30 seconds pass.1 minute."Hello?".I sharp,sudden voice rings into my ear."Hello,Raditz.".The boy on the phone pauses."This isnt Raditz,this is Kakarot.".My eyes droop._Out of all people, his his ._"Kakarot,where is Raditz?And why is his phone with you?".He then hesitates."Vegeta?Why do you have my brother's phone number?".I growl." I do!And it's none of your business anyway.".I starts tapping my foot."Put Raditz on the line NOW!".He sighs."Fine.".He puts the phone down from his ear."Raditz!Vegeta wants to talk to you!".He screams out to his brother.I can hear the phone being handed over.

"Yes?".Another voice says." annoying brother is being an idiot again.".He laughs slowly."Yea...he does that sometimes.".I laugh as well."Myfather said I can stay with you."."Really?"He asks."Yay!"."I nod,as if he can see me nod."We can pick you up at 3:00 pm tomorrow,if that's alright."."Yea,thats good.".I answer back to him."I have a request.".He stops."Alright?".I continue."Can my brother come?".I replys,"Sure!I would love it if Tarble would come with 's so nice.".I smile."A guard just broke his arm earlier today.".Raditz gasps."Oh no!Why?".I think how to tell him."He wouldnt let him go,so I tore away from the guard holding me back so I could go get him.".I pause to see if he's listening."When I ran up to him and the guard,the guard tightened his grip and broke his arm.".Raditz is stunned.

"Let him know that he's in my Ill pick you up tomorrow at 3:00 pm?"."Yep.".He laughs once more."Alright!Bye.".I walk to the window."Bye.".I turn the phone off and open the wind blows my hair forward as I stick my head sun boils my skin,making me hotter and hotter as I look around.I cant wait for tomorrow.

An hour passed of looking out the window,sitting on my bed and pacing across the floor.I lied down on my bed.I groaned."When will he get in here?If it's going to take this long,Ill go in there and drag him out!".I sat there looking at the ceiling for a few minutes.I closed my eyes.'_When he gets here,he gets here.'._I thought to myself.I heard a squeak...then footsteps leading up to my bed." 're here.".I opened my eyes."Wah!".I scream as I fall 's _NOT Tarble!_"Vegeta...".The man said slowly."Nappa!What are you doing?!".I shriek back at him."Your brother is down the ask my to tell you he was coming.".I grit my teeth."... ?".He stands up." 's all.".I point to the door."Get out.".He looks startled."What?".I thrust my arm harder."_**OUT.".**_I put out plainly nods with a frown and walks out.

He moves out of the doorway as someone else enters."Tarble...".I growl boy stops."He...hey Ni-san...".As Nappa closes the door,I jump up and tug Tarble up to my face by grabbing his shirt."Never,NEVER do that again!Understood?".He nods."Sorry...I just didnt want you to worry about me.I sigh."I was already worried.".I put him back on his feet and walk back over to my sits down beside me."You are going on vacation with me tomorrow.".He looks at me surprised."Really?Where?".I place my hand on his shoulder and gave him a little shake."This new had invited wants you to come as well.".Tarble smiles."Raditz?Cool!".I then grab his arm slowly."So,is your arm healed?".He nods."Good.".

The next day,because we had packed the night before,we had extra time to get ready.I headed downstairs to breakfast,then I grabbed Tarble and went outside to wait for Raditz and his squeezed my hand slightly."Ni-san...when will he be here?".I paused for a moment before responding."Well,it's 2:47,".I sat down our luggage.",he should be here in a few minutes.".Tarble nodded as he sat down on his suitcase.I put my hand to shade my sun was so eyes stung from the heat raidiated onto my face."If not,I might have to call him back.".A cool breeze blew my hair forward to a point from which I couldnt see the sun anymore.

Tarble tapped my shoulder."Ni-san,I think he's here!".I brush the veil away from my eyes and turn to face ,a dark-green mini-van pulls windows are tinted,so I couldnt see passenger seat's window rolls he is,the young boy with his hair flowing down and whisping around his face."Hey guys!Come on in,there is space in the back!".Me and Tarble pick up our stuff and head to the back of the ,the door opens and a too familar face ,strong body in his Ill be sitting with get any better.

The boy holds the door open as I climb in,followed by my sibling."Vegeta.".I look up at him.I study his smirk to see if its a likely."Kakarot.".I smirk leans back to sit in his seat.I try to get in the seat on the end away from him,but atlas,Tarble has already beaten me there.I grunt and take my seat next to 's father looks back at us and ,he says,

"Buckle up everyone!".


End file.
